Two Generations
by Wind Goddess Writer
Summary: After Ultron's defeat the Next Avengers come back. Hawkeye tells them of other heoes. After meeting the new Justice League they find out something big. Will they all be friends or foes? How powerful are these new heroes?
1. Chapter 1

Hawkeye/ Frances:

Toren and James were holding hands. There go all my chances with T, I think. "Hawkeye, do you know of any other heroes in Ultron City?" Tony, or Iron Man, asked me. "Actually, yes. Ultron City streaches form what used to be New York to what used to be Gotham. Covering almost any area in between." I say. "Other heroes?" Pym asks. "Yea, back when heroes were plenty their were the Justice League. But I would think Ultron would destroy them, like your parents." Tony says. "They did. It's the Justice League's kids that save the day for their survivors." I said while looking out the window. I don't really know them personally but we help one another when times get tough in different areas. "Cool." Pym says.

An explosion shakes the Quinjet and soon the jet is spiraling out-of-control heading toward the ground. "Hsac ton od!" I hear a nervous girl's voice yell. I can't remember anything until we hit the ground. Quinjet; destroyed, us; perfectly fine. We get out of the ruble that used to be the Quinjet. There are two kids, one boy and one girl. The girl is wearing a white shirt, black jacket, black knee-length shorts, fingerless gloves one black and one white, white utility belt, white stockings, black boots, and a domino mask.. The obviously older guy is wearing a dark red shirt, black gloves, black pants, yellow utility belt, a black cape with a yellow under, black boots, and a mask matching the girl's. there is ruble all around. The girl turns to us. "Hey." She waves. The guy joins his sister.

Nightingale/ Maria:

My brother is standing next to me and we're looking at a bunch of kids around our age. I only recognize Hawkeye. "Hey um, I'm Robin and this is my little sis Nightingale. Welcome to what used to be Star City. Our home is what-used-to-be Gotham." Robin, or John, says. I wave again. "You all better come with us. Just follow us." I say. I tug at the thin ribbons the I keep in my hair. My black-as-night hair is down but with two small sections tied off with a black and white ribbons. "What are those on your arms?" A dark-skined boy with tattoos asks us. I touch my armband with my mom and dad's insignias on it. A magic wand and a blue Nightwing insignia. "There are parent's insignia's. Zatanna and Nightwing are our parents." Robin says. "Who?" The blonde girl asks. "You'll find out. Oh uh Hi Hawkeye." I say. "Just come on. Don't worry you're with friends." Robin says. "Yea, don't worry guys. This is Toren, James, Azari, Pym, and Tony." Hawkeye says. We all start walking toward our hideout. I start to feel faint. I guess mom wants to talk soon.

Robin/ John:

We step in our, or really Impulse and Star Shot's, hideout. A rush a dark blue and silver streaks by and turns around and my best friend, next to my sister, gives me a hug. "Hey Impulse." I say. "Hey dude. God, glad you didn't die. Same to you Nightingale." He said. "Hey." A girl wearing a silver shirt and skirt, dark blue leggings, and black boots says. "Hey Star." Night says. "You're an archer, too?" Azari asks. "Yep, the names Star Shot. This is my older brother Impulse." Star has red hair and blue gray eyes. Impulse had blonde hair with green eyes. "She ain't the only archer here. Our cousin Speedy is an archer too." Impulse says. "Someone say my name?" A girl with red hair and blue gray eyes walks in. She's around Nineteen while Star and Night are fourteen and Impulse and I are fifteen. "Who are your parents?" Pym asks. "My mom was Chesier and dad was Red Arrow. My little cousin's parent's were Artimis and Kid Flash."

"Night are you ok?" I hear Star ask. I turn and see my sis is pale and looks ready to drop. "Do you guys think?" Speedy asks us. My sister goes limp and I catch her. "Yep, I'll get her to the infirmary." I pick her up and walk toward the infirmary. "We'll take them to the meeting room." Speedy asks. "What's wrong with her?" I hear Pym ask. "We'll tell you later." Speedy replies. I hope Maria is ok


	2. Chapter 2

Nightingale/ Maria:

I'm standing with my brother, friends, and total strangers when I'm, what I call, struck. My mother and I have something called the Medulla Jewel. It's kind of a good way to communicate. Did I forget to mention that our parents are alive? Mom communicates with me when she can muster up enough energy. The problem is she taps into my energy so we can communicate. "Night are you ok?" Someone asks. I can't place who. I faint knowing the cycle is starting. I feel my brother grab me right before I fade.

"Mom." I say into the aurora borealis like light. "Maria." A woman who looks like me in a magician's outfit appears. "Mom!" I run up and give her a hug. "Sweetheart, I need to hurry. The children you met today. I would have told you sooner if it weren't important till now."

"Yea mom?"

"Remember, Mountain and Avengers."

"The Avengers were those kids parents. Unless, are they still alive?"

"Yes my little Nightingale. It is time. Find the helmet it will help you. Those kids will know where it is."

"They do?"

"Yes, but they don't know they know."

"I'm scared, will we find Grandpa Zatara? Is Spoiler and Red Robin still alive and dad and everyone else?"

"Not where you are going first. Remember, Mountain. I love you dear. I know you will find us." She kisses my forehead. "Mom! I miss you." I say as she starts to fade. "I miss you and your brother. I love you both." She's gone.

I wake up in the infirmary. "Sis, you ok? You were under for almost an hour. What happened?" Robin asks me. "I have to tell the others." I try to get up but he holds me down. "Here." He hands me my journal and a pen. "Write it down before you forget." I roll my eyes and write down what happened. "I have to tell the others. Call a meeting. Make sure the other kids are there." I say. "No, you have to rest. I'm not leaving until you have your energy back." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "No, it's an emergency John. I have to go now." I try to get up, but I am drained. "No Night you have to stay and rest." Star walks in. "Guys. It's time." I say in a dead serious tone. "T-time. Now. Oh no. Maria you're not ready. You can't take on that power." Robin says. "Mom says I can." I say looking my brother in the eye. "I'll call the meeting." Impulse says shocking everyone. "Thanks Will." Star says. "Thank you, Impulse." I say giving him a grateful smile. "No prob." He speeds off. "Here have some water." Robin hands me a cup. I take a sip. Star leaves. "Mom told me she misses us and loves us. I miss her and I know you do too." I say looking into the glass. "Yea same. We were all each other had until we found out about your Medulla Jewel." His hand still on my shoulder. My brother looks like dad and I look like mom. I have magic like mom and Robin is like dad. I'm pretty much like mom and dad. "I wish we were a real family. Our parents and us." I say. "That's wishful thinking sis. But that's what everyone here wants." We give each other a hug. "Come on sis. This meeting is important." I get up and pull my shoes, belt, and mask on.

Pym:

We sit there for a while. The last one's to come in is Robin and Nightingale. "Uh hi. We have some new faces in here. I know this is odd for us. Uh why not we start with interductions first and our parentage." Nightingale says. It's obvious she and her brother are the leaders. "I'm Supergirl. My dad is Superboy and M'gann." A girl with black hair and red eyes stand's up.

"I'm Martian boy. I'm Supergirl's brother." A boy with green skin, blue eyes, and red hair stand's up next to her. They both sit down.

"I'm Dynamite. My mom is Rocket and my dad is Aqualad." A guy with dark skin, brown eyes, and blonde hair says.

"I'm Aqualass uh I'm Dynamite's sister." A girl with dark skin, blue eyes, and dark brown with blonde streaks hair says awkwardly.

"I'm Beast Boy. I'm M'gann's brother." A green monkey guy says.

"Speedy. Cheshire mom, Red Arrow dad. And I'm going to say my mom wasn't a hero she was an assassin so judge but she is and I am good."

"Ok, I'm Wonder Girl II, dad's Blue Beetle and mom's Wonder Girl I. This is my brother The Beetle, he doesn't talk." A girl with blonde hair, brown eyes, and well she looks like a slightly less muscular Toren. The guy next to her has brown hair, blue eyes, and same skin tone as his sister.

"I'm Worrier, daughter Bumblebee and Gaurdian." A girl with dark skin, hair and eyes says.

"I'm Micro, Worrier's brother." A guy who look who looks a lot like his sister says.

"You guys know me I'm Star Shot. Mom Artimis, dad Kid Flash."

"Impulse you guys know." We introduce our selves. "Wait, all of you said 'is' as in applying your parents are still alive. Can someone explain?" James asks. "Yea, my mom and I have something called the Medulla Jewel. We can use it to communicate. When I fainted that was my mom communicating with me. She told me that well your parents, along with ours, are alive."

Star Shot/ Alice:

Awe struck, that's the only way I can think to describe how they're feeling. I mean I felt the same. "Also, she told me it's time." Night continues. "What?!" Speedy stands up and yell. "You're not ready." Dynamite says. "It could kill you." Wonder says. "You can't. That is too much power for you." Aqualass says. "Star, you got to agree?" Aqua says to me. "I already knew." I say. Everyone is yelling. "Guys, if Zatanna said she was ready. Then she is." Supergirl says. This quiets everyone down. "Excuse me by asking, but what are you talking about?" Toren asks. "Dr Fate's helmet. A few years ago my mom created a plan in such a way Night could use the power from it without being stuck forever. Now we have to put the plan into action. But their's one problem we don't know where the helmet is." Robin said. "Was Dr Fate a hero or something?" Pym asked while looking around the room. "Yep." Dynamite said. "We might know where the helmet is." James said. "And we can all find our family's." Supergirl said with an optimistic tone. "Was there anything else?" Speedy asked. "Yea, she told me to remember mountain." This got everyone thinking. Mountain. "We can find out what that means later. We have to tell them about the plan." Beast Boy said.


End file.
